Lighting systems may be controlled by various kinds of user interfaces. One kind of user interface enables a user to control the lighting system by pressing on switches or turning knobs. These tactile- or touch-based user interfaces work well when the user interface is physically located within reach of the user. But if the user interface is, e.g., located on another side of the room, the user cannot control the lighting system using this type of user interface.
Related to a different kind of user interface, Kim (US2001/0140635A1) discloses a lighting apparatus that executes a different light emission pattern depending on a sensed sound. See paragraphs [0047]-[0053] and FIG. 4. Specifically, the apparatus in Kim executes different light emission patterns in response to sensing different sounds such as “whistle”, “snapping fingers”, “clap” and “shouting”, as seen in FIG. 4.
The lighting apparatus in Kim has several problems. One, the output of the lighting apparatus, i.e., the light emission pattern, is restricted to only a known and small number of patterns programmed to be executed in response to different sounds. Thus, the user control over the output is limited. Two, the user has to learn and remember which sound correspond to which light emitting pattern, making it harder for the user to use or remember how to use the lighting apparatus.